piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
June
June is the sixth month of the year in the Gregorian Calendar. It has 30 days. June 1 is the 152nd day of the year (153rd in leap years), with 213 days remaining. *1944 – Paul Keith (Weatherby Swann's butler) born. *1947 – Jonathan Pryce (Weatherby Swann) born. *2006 – ''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' (junior novelization) published. *2006 – Pirates of the Caribbean: Jack Sparrow: The Coming Storm published. *2006 – Pirates of the Caribbean: Jack Sparrow: The Siren Song published. *2006 – Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest: The Chase is On published. *2006 – Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest: The Curse of Davy Jones published. *2006 – Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest: Swann Song published. *2007 – Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End released in India. http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0449088/releaseinfo *2007 – ''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' (junior graphic novel) published. *2007 – Pirates of the Caribbean: A Storm at Sea published. June 3 is the 154th day of the year (155th in leap years), with 211 days remaining. *2007 – 2007 MTV Movie Awards: Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest won "Best Movie"; Johnny Depp won "Best Performance" for Jack Sparrow in Dead Man's Chest.2007 MTV Movie Awards: Best Movie Keira Knightley was nominated for "Best Performance" in Dead Man's Chest.2007 MTV Movie Awards: Best Performance *1982 – Sebastian Armesto (King Ferdinand) born. June 5 is the 156th day of the year (157th in leap years), with 209 days remaining. *2008 – Pirates of the Caribbean closes for refurbishment. June 6 is the 157nd day of the year (158th in leap years), with 208 days remaining. *2011 – John Boswall (Wyvern) died. June 7 is the 158th day of the year (159th in leap years), with 207 days remaining. *2003 – Trevor Goddard dies in California of an apparent drug overdose. June 8 is the 159nd day of the year (160rd in leap years), with 206 days remaining. *2006 – Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest Mad Libs published. June 9 is the 160th day of the year (161st in leap years), with 205 days remaining. *1963 – Johnny Depp (Jack Sparrow) born. June 11 is the 162nd day of the year (163rd in leap years), with 203 days remaining. *2007 – Pirates of the Caribbean: Never Trust a Pirate released. June 12 is the 163rd day of the year (164th in leap years), with 202 days remaining. *2006 – Pirates of the Caribbean and Other Villains released. *2007 – Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End released in China. http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0449088/releaseinfo *2007 – Film Music of Hans Zimmer is released. June 13 is the 164th day of the year (165th in leap years), with 201 days remaining. *1951 – Stellan Skarsgård (Bootstrap Bill Turner) born. *1971 – Anthony Patricio born. June 14 is the 165th day of the year (166th in leap years), with 200 days remaining. *2010 – Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides began filming, as the first ''Pirates of the Caribbean'' film to be filmed in 3-D. June 15 is the 166rd day of the year (167th in leap years), with 199 days remaining. *2006 – Swashbuckling Faith: Exploring for Treasure with Pirates of the Caribbean released. June 18 is the 169th day of the year (170th in leap years), with 196 days remaining. *2008 – Pirates of the Caribbean reopens after refurbishment. June 19 is the 170th day of the year (171st in leap years). There are 195 days remaining. *1978 – Zoe Saldana (Anamaria) born. June 20 is the 171st day of the year (172nd in leap years). There are 194 days remaining. *2006 – Pirates Remixed released through iTunes. June 22 is the 173nd day of the year (174th in leap years), with 192 days remaining. *1920 – Paul Frees, voice-actor in the Pirates of the Caribbean attraction, was born. June 23 is the 174th day of the year (175th in leap years), with 191 days remaining. *1969 – Martin Klebba (Marty) born. June 24 is the 175th day of the year (176th in leap years), with 190 days remaining. *1940 – Julian Holloway born. *2006 – premiere of Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest at Disneyland inCalifornia. [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0383574/releaseinfo June 26 is the 177th day of the year (179th in leap years), with 188 days remaining. *2006 – reopening of the refurbished ''Pirates of the Caribbean'' attraction at Disneyland in Anaheim, California. June 27 is the 178th day of the year (179th in leap years), with 187 days remaining. *1986 – Sam Claflin (Philip Swift) born. *2006 – ''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' (video game) released. *2006 – Pirates of the Caribbean: The Legend of Jack Sparrow released. *2006 – Great Pirate Music: Music Inspired By Pirates of the Caribbean released. June 28 is the 179th day of the year (180th in leap years), with 186 days remaining. *2003 – Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl premiered in Disneyland, California. http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0325980/releaseinfo June 30 is the 181st day of the year (182nd in leap years), with 184 days remaining. *1971 – Neil D'Monte born. *2007 – Pirate Takeover ends at Hong Kong Disneyland Resort. Notes and references External links * Category:Dates